The Trouble with Prom Movies
by lets-talk-appella
Summary: Beca hates everything about prom. That is, everything except the prom queen. For Bechloe Week 2019: High School


**For Bechloe Week 2019: High School**

**Note: I made Chicago kind of a bad guy in this one, sorry if that's annoying! Also, prom chaperones just aren't a thing in this.**

* * *

"I really hate you for this."

"You love me."

"Um, no. Guess again."

"Aren't you having fun?"

"Pouring lemon juice on an open wound would be more fun _and _less painful," Beca deadpanned.

Jesse frowned down at her. "Hey, don't be mean."

Beca rolled her eyes but tried to contain her bad mood. "Sorry, I know, senior prom, we gotta enjoy."

Jesse had some ridiculous movie-based fantasy about their senior prom, and how they just had to go together because "Can you even say you were in high school if you didn't go to senior prom?" Which was completely ridiculous, because _of course_ high school revolved around much more than just a senior prom. But, still, he was her best friend and she knew how much movies (and, therefore, every teen ritual enclosed in such movies) meant to him, so there they were. At prom. Beca's worst nightmare, basically.

"Exactly," Jesse said triumphantly, then winced. "Can you stop stepping on my feet?"

Beca muttered an apology under her breath. It _wasn't _her fault that heels were both uncomfortable to walk and dance in.

She and Jesse revolved on the spot, dancing with one another awkwardly in the middle of an overcrowded gymnasium. Yep, rather than shelling out for a nice prom venue, their school had enough in the budget to host prom in the gym. Not that Beca really cared where prom was held, but it was stiflingly warm, packed with hundreds of almost-adults dancing badly in their fancy prom clothes. Streamers hung on the walls, and a poorly-done cardboard reproduction of the Eiffel Tower stood in the corner, wrapped in white lights, a constant reminder of the cliché Paris theme. An arch swooped over the main entrance of the gym, next to which stood a somewhat decent photo area with a backdrop of Paris that the art kids had painted.

Overall, Beca had to admit it wasn't bad, but still. It was prom. And she had to wear a black dress that she kind of hated in order to match Jesse's black tux.

And she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering to that familiar red hair, which, even from halfway across the gym, stood out clearly from the crowd. Chloe wore her Prom Queen's crown as she danced gracefully with her Prom King, Chicago. Because of course the Golden Couple would win Prom King and Queen; she was the cheerleading captain and he was the quarterback.

It was gross and predictable and Beca really wished it didn't bother her as much as it did.

But she had AP Biology with Chloe and had talked with her a few times, and, well, Beca has eyes. So seeing Chloe with Chicago—instead of, say, with _her_—bothered her a lot.

"Sorry, Beca," Jesse muttered, following her line of sight.

Beca sighed. She'd told Jesse all about Chloe (only after he badgered her endlessly for the details). "This blows."

Jesse nodded understandingly. "As your lesbro, I truly apologize."

"Yeah, well, since neither of us could go with who we really want…" Beca shrugged.

Jesse's expression clouded and he looked over Beca's shoulder, where she knew Aubrey Posen and her date danced.

"You two don't have a lot in common, you know?" Beca asked, bringing Jesse's attention back on her. "She's, like, the entire prom committee."

Dancing this close to Jesse, she could see the way his eyebrows drew together just slightly. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "Like you and Chloe have anything in common."

Well, he got her there.

"Whatever," she grumbled.

"Good comeback," he smiled, and carefully guided her into a dip just as the slow song ended. Maybe it should have been weird dancing with Jesse to a slow song, but it really wasn't. They'd known each other since they were kids living next door to each other; they'd been in worse situations.

(Thankfully, Beca had realized she was gay before Jesse had tried to take her on any awkward dates, so they'd avoided that, at least.)

When Jesse pulled her back upright, she dropped her arms from around his shoulders and stepped away. "Okay dude, I'm gonna go get some punch. Hopefully someone bothered to spike it with—"

She cut off abruptly, spotting something that made her stomach clench.

"Uh, Earth to Beca?" Jesse called, waving his hand in front of her face.

She batted his arm down with an impatient sound. "Dude, look."

"What?" Jesse asked, craning his neck to look around the gym. "Are Amy and Bumper making out again? Because I just ate dinner before this and—"

"No! Gross! I think Chloe and Chicago are fighting," Beca said, trying to point subtly in their direction. "Be cool."

"_What?"_ he whipped around and stared, most definitely _not _subtly.

"Jesse!"

"Oooh, trouble in paradise for the happy couple," Jesse said as they watched Chloe and Chicago, who were clearly engaged in a heated argument. Chloe stood back from him, leaning forward and pointing a manicured nail at his chest as she ranted, her expression angry. He only glared back at her.

"She looks upset," Beca said, concerned. She wished she could hear the argument, but they were too far away and the music (who picked Katy Perry?) was too loud.

Jesse shrugged. "Maybe she's mad because he didn't get her a corsage to match the dress."

"Shut _up_," Beca hissed, not looking away from Chloe for a second. "Oh shit, look…"

Chloe had whirled on the spot, her light blue dress fluttering and billowing with the motion. She stormed away from Chicago, pushed her way through the throng of students, and made her way under the archway and out of the gym. Chicago only glared after her, then turned to make his way to the punch.

When Beca glanced over, Jesse was already watching her.

It was probably a bad idea. She and Chloe only sort of knew each other, and her crush would be better kept in check instead of fed, but no one else seemed to have noticed the fight, and no one was bothering to check on Chloe, so...

"Should I…?"

"Go!" Jesse urged, waving her away. "Ain't nothing gonna stop my girl!"

Beca was already moving toward the exit. "Not your girl!" she called over her shoulder, weaving through the crowd.

"Look at my girl!" Jesse shouted as Beca ducked (unnecessarily) under the arch leaving the gym.

Outside the gym, Beca looked around frantically, head swiveling in search of one beautiful redhead with a blue dress. Chloe could have gone anywhere; the library, the bathroom, the auditorium… or simply outside to the front of the school. Beca saw her, illuminated by the exterior building lights, standing on the other side of the glass doors of the main entrance.

Pausing only to grab her leather jacket from coat-check (the sophomore boy running it looked like a little kid and still tried to hit on her), Beca followed Chloe and went outside.

It was chilly for a night in April, especially compared to the heatwave that was the gym. Thankfully, Chloe hadn't gotten far and was sitting on the main stairs leading up to the building's entrance, her back to Beca as she looked over the main parking lot.

Abruptly, Beca felt awkward. This wasn't really her place. She barely knew Chloe. She should probably have just gone back inside, because clearly, Chloe wanted to be left alone.

But...

Beca walked forward, offering Chloe a small smile when she looked over her shoulder at the sound of her approach. "Can I join you?" she asked when she got closer.

Chloe only hesitated for a second before nodding, and Beca took that as a good sign. Being careful of her dress, she perched herself on the step next to Chloe, noticing with some concern that Chloe was shivering; she hadn't remembered to bring a coat.

"You cold?" Beca asked, then immediately wanted to sink into the steps and disappear. _That's why she was shivering, duh._

"I'm good," Chloe shrugged, not looking at her.

"Oookayyy," Beca drew out, feeling more awkward by the second. "So… prom not going well?"

Chloe huffed a little laugh, but Beca knew it wasn't because what she'd said was funny. "No, not really," Chloe muttered, drawing her knees up to her chest and staring out over the parking lot. "He's kind of a dick."

Beca wanted to roll her eyes but managed to refrain despite the annoyance flaring in her chest. "Then why do you date him?"

Chloe looked over at her, resting her cheek on her knees so that she was folded into a little ball. Beca couldn't help noticing how beautiful Chloe looked, her hair in an elegant up-do that would have taken Beca hours and no small amount of swearing to achieve.

"I don't," Chloe said flatly. "Everyone just thinks we're together 'cuz it's what happens in the movies."

"Oh." Beca suddenly felt foolish. And she felt a little happier, because that raised her opinion of Chloe, like, _a lot_.

And she kind of wanted to smack Jesse upside the head. Stupid movies.

Chloe smiled a little sadly, then shivered again. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to warm herself up a little, and Beca had to resist the urge to offer to do that for her. That would probably be super weird of her.

So, instead, Beca said, "Here, take my jacket."

"I told you I'm not cold," Chloe managed, just in time for another violent shiver to rip through her body.

Beca quirked an eyebrow.

"Fine," Chloe huffed, reaching for Beca's leather jacket and draping it over her shoulders. "Thank you," she said with good grace.

"'Course," Beca replied awkwardly, trying to ignore how cold _she _was now.

Chloe tilted her head, looking at her strangely. "Where's Jesse? Isn't he your date?"

"Dude, no way!" Beca burst out. Honestly, she was surprised that Chloe even knew Jesse's name, much less thought they were together. "He's just my friend."

"Oh," Chloe said, frowning a little.

Beca shifted uncomfortably on the steps, looking away from Chloe and down at her own hands. "Besides, I… I play for the other team, you know?"

She didn't know what compelled her to come out like this. It was the first time she'd said it to anyone other than her group of friends, and her stomach fluttered with butterflies.

She risked looking back over at Chloe, who looked surprised and had a strange expression on her face.

"Is that a problem?" Beca asked, a little more defensively than she'd intended.

"Not at all," Chloe breathed, her eyes widening in assurance. "In fact, I—"

"Chloe!"

Beca nearly tumbled down the steps, as startled as she was by Chicago's harsh voice. As it was, she twisted around to look at him so quickly her neck cracked.

Chloe sighed deeply and rose from the steps, turning slowly to face him. Beca scrambled to her feet as well, struggling a little in her heels.

"What are you doing out here?" Chicago spat, glaring at Chloe. "And what's that ugly thing you're wearing?"

"If you mean my jacket—" Beca started angrily, then stopped as soon as Chicago's dark eyes seared into her. She wasn't scared of him, exactly, but he was taller than her and a lot bigger. She hesitated.

Just then, one of the main doors burst open again and Jesse came tumbling outside, eyes wild. Relief shone in his face when he saw Beca, only for him to tense when he realized Chicago was between him and her. It made Beca feel better, having him here, but she didn't want him to get hurt.

"Go away, weirdo. This isn't any of your business," Chicago said, glancing back at him before looking at Chloe again. "I asked what you're doing."

"I'm getting away from you," Chloe fired back angrily.

"What?" Chicago's eyes narrowed.

"You've been acting like a pig all night."

"Oh, 'cuz… 'cuz of what I said back there?" Chicago stepped closer, his voice turning soft. His eyes flicked to Beca and away, as if he was hoping she'd go away. "Come on, babe… it's prom night."

Chloe stilled dangerously. Beca wasn't sure she was even breathing.

Chicago shrugged, putting on what he probably thought was a winning smile. "Don't you wanna… _you know_… for prom? It's _prom_, babe. We gotta. Come back to my house and I can show you—"

Chloe stepped back, her face filled with disgust. "I've never wanted anything less in my entire life. Get away from me."

Chicago's face contorted into an ugly glare. "You little… you're gonna regret that."

He moved toward Chloe, and both Beca and Jesse lunged for him; Chloe got there first. She slapped him across the face so hard that the noise of it echoed around them. Chicago staggered backward, groaning and clutching his cheek.

Beca could only stare at Chloe, beyond impressed.

But Chloe wasn't done. "Stay away from me," she said, her voice deathly cold. "I mean it."

With one more glare at her, his cheek flaming red from her slap, Chicago stomped away, headed for the football field to nurse his shattered pride.

"Yeah, go kick a football or something!" Jesse shouted after him. Beca rolled her eyes.

Chloe was still standing ramrod straight, staring in the direction Chicago had disappeared in. Beca tentatively moved closer to her.

"That was pretty badass," she said, bringing Chloe's attention to her. "Your hand okay?"

Chloe looked down at her palm as if she'd forgotten what she'd done. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Good," Beca breathed, then shifted her weight. "So, uh, you were saying something. Earlier," she added when Chloe looked confused.

Chloe's expression cleared. "Oh, um, right," she muttered, glancing toward Jesse.

Thankfully, Jesse got the hint; with an extremely not-subtle thumbs up to Beca, he turned and went back inside.

"Sorry about him," Beca felt the need to apologize. "He's seen too many movies."

The ghost of a smile played around Chloe's lips. "It's okay. Um, I was gonna say… well, would you wanna, maybe, study together sometime?"

Beca blinked. As far as she knew, Chloe was a straight-A student. "For bio?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"But aren't you, like, really good at that? Do you need a tutor? Because I'm really not—"

"Beca."

"—good at biology at all, I'm only taking the AP class because—"

"Beca!" Chloe laughed, putting her hands up. "I'm trying to ask you on a date," she said softly, shaking her head with what Beca really, really hoped was affection and not pity for her obtuseness.

"Oh!" Beca said. "Oh, you mean, like—with me."

"Yes, with you. A study… date. Thing. A date," Chloe finished, her cheeks turning a little pink.

Beca wanted to cheer, or maybe run back into the prom and shout to everyone: "Chloe Beale asked me out! Take that, losers!" But that would be immature and would probably make Chloe change her mind. So she took a deep breath. "I—yeah! Definitely! Let's do it. That would be cool."

"Totes. Um, I'll text you?"

"Sure, let me get my…" Beca trailed off, realizing her phone is in her jacket pocket. The jacket that Chloe still had draped over her.

"I got it," Chloe said, pulling her phone out of a dress pocket and wiggling her eyebrows. "My dress has pockets," she said unnecessarily, handing the phone to Beca.

Beca didn't know what to say to that, so instead she punched her number into Chloe's phone and handed it back. "Do you wanna, maybe… go dance inside?" she asked, drawing courage from deep within.

"Definitely," Chloe smiled, and Beca wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

They walked back into the school, dropping Beca's jacket at coat-check again before re-entering the sweltering gym. Beca looked around for Jesse, so she could explain why he no longer has a dance partner.

"He's there," Chloe said, pointing to a corner, where Jesse and—Beca did a double-take—_Aubrey_ were dancing together slowly.

Beca couldn't contain the smile that broke over her face, and she led Chloe onto the dance floor.

Hmm. Maybe there's something to movie-type endings after all.


End file.
